Viva la Vida
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: From Lord Voldemort's most favored to Dumbledore's Potions Master. How did Severus Snape degrade so far? But did he really degrade... or did he gain more? Based on the Coldplay song, Viva la Vida.


_I'm getting kinda sick of writing my multi-chapter fics. I'm not going to stop them, no no, no! I just need to write some more one-shots. I've gotten some more lovely ideas from SophiaL17, and from Joy Writer, so I am ready to write._

_I always think of Severus when I hear this song, especially after reading "The Phoenix and the Serpent" by SeverusSnape19. However, this story is not dedicated to her (though she is AWESOME, so make note of that!), but to Precious. Thanks for breaking the grudge! :)_

_I don't own Severus Snape (aww) and none of the characters are mine. I write because it's the best thing in the world! I don't own Viva La Vida (well, I own a copy of the song because it's on my iPod...), that belongs to Coldplay._

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_I used to rule the world._

_Seas would rise when I gave the word._

_Now in the morning, I sleep alone._

_Sweep the streets I used to roam._

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

How did he end up here? Months, merely months, ago he was the Dark Lord's favorite. A strong, powerful person with influence. He had been an advisor to the most powerful Dark wizard in the world! He was his favorite!

Now look at what happened. He was now a teacher, working for Dumbledore. He had been eaten by guilt. Working for the Dark was wrong, no matter how much power he had. So he turned and he was accepted back. Dumbledore was a merciful man and he was willing to fix the most broken people. And he had been broken.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemies eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing,_

_"Now the old king is dead,_

_Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of sand, pillars of sand_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

He remembered how it felt to have people at his mercy, begging for their lives. And how he would only laugh and let his wand blow them to shreds. He was the one with the power to chose that person's fate. He had been strong.

Or so he thought...

He hadn't been strong. He had been weak. He was obeying a man- the one who was manipulating him to his own ends. It wasn't friendship or love. It was servtitude and blackmail. His power had been enslavement with a pretty ribbon atop it to make it look nice. But instead of divulging, he had judged the book by it's cover. And now he knew how wrong he was.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing_

_Roman Calvary choirs singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword, my shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go, there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

The whole time he had been in the Dark Lord's service, he had been lied to.

_"I love you, Severus."_

But you cannot love.

_"I will help you Severus. I will give you power."_

But you have it all.

_"I will grant your greatest wishes."_

But they go against you.

He told lie after lie. And Severus believed him then. But now, he knew the difference between the Light and the Dark, a truth and a lie, and power and weakness.

How he had learned a lot...

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh, who would ever want to be king?_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

All he had been was a tool. Something to be grabbed and tugged and lost and ignored and dirtied and broken. And then to be disposed of.

He would never have gotten his power or his desires. He would be disposed of.

Because that man- that creature- did not know how to give affection.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_I hear Jerusalem bells ringing_

_Roman Calvary choirs singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword, my shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_I know St. Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world_

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

Because when he was here, he knew that he was safe. He knew he was cared for. He knew that he was loved.

And power could never make him feel that way.

$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#

_I've always wanted to write a song fic about that song. It's a lovely song, you should really check it out! Reviews rock! I know it was short, but it was fun to write!_


End file.
